Original Idea
The Original Idea and/or pilot for the Blackwood Family television series. Lohan & Lee The original idea was supposed to be a sort-of-spin off of Phineas and Ferb. Szary drew some simple looking twin brother he named one Lee, and was such with another name and so threw the word Lohan out, he than made a Lemur pet named Luke (named after a friend) for them. The original idea was that they were at a sort of summer camp run by their grandparents, they would have a five-girl-scout set named the Amazons alongside they and two other boys (one of which was his cousin) the camp staff included their older brother Sanji the cook, and their older sister Bella the unwitting CIT (who is secretly a spy for rival camp, and hates kids) and Bigfoot thier Au Pair. They're camp was named Camp Kid, who were rivals with another camp called Camp Teenager led and founded by thier evil Aunt Joy, who are constantly trying to crush camp kid. Luke the Lemur, and their grandparent's pet squire Samule the Squirl were supposed to be camp agents. Szary felt this idea was too much of a copy right off of Phineas and Ferb. The Original Artwork was supposed to be simpler with Lohan and Lee having triangular heads, Sanji having a circle head and Bella having an octogon head, their was also supposed to be a running gag about Bella's head having an odd shape. Camp Kid Versus Camp Teen Sense Szary did like the old idea he than tired to make it more action adventury, keeping all the characters from the pilot but making it a more war-themed show between the age gaps like Codename: Kids Next Door did, with the first episode being the group trying to shop in the mall in an action way of avoiding and fighting back against teenagers, with a mysterious stranger aiding them, and defeating them with his amazing leg power. At the end of the episode this mysterious teenager is revealed to be Lohan and Lee's older brother. Szary named this version Camp Kid Versus Camp Teen, but dropped this idea as well as he fought it was to violent for a chidren's show and it was copying off of Phineas & Ferb and Codename: Kids Next Door too much, their was also supposed to be a rival for each member of camp kid on Camp Teen. WHile all the characters were kept, only Sanji, the Amazons, the twins, their grandfather, and Joy kept their signifigence. In this version they Lohan and Lee didn't have parents as well. Artwork Originally the artwook for the earlier ideas was supposed to be simple so that kids could draw the characters, but Szary decided to make it look more like actual people so that their audience could relate to the design. Lohan & Lee was originall going to only use shapes for faces for example, for Camp Kid versus Camp Teen the artwork for the faces was all going to be circles except for Lohan and Lee who kept thier triangle faces. Final Outcome Years after Szary had quit the Lohan and Lee Idea he drew his sister shortly after he had died her hair. Szary than concieved a new character based off of Bella from Lohan and Lee, he named her in his sister's honour as Heidi, and than used the surname Blackwood from a book he read and he liked the name. After that he drew Zeke Blackwood as a version of himself to Heidi but changed the name to Zeke because he liked the name. Thus Zeke and Heidi Blackwood were born. He than concieved a new idea for a show and pitched it to his friends Mya and Nathan Dubeau, and than Autumn and Celeste Debeau. Mya, Nathan, and Szary had a decusion about the Perry the Platypus for the Blackwood family, Mya suggested a secret-agent baby with high tech baby-gear, Nathan pointed out that it was too much like Family Guy and Szary thought it was too much like Perry the Platypus. Szary wanted to scrap the idea but it was kept and soon Benjy Blackwood was concieved but not drawn until much later About three for four days after he drew Heidi and Zeke, when he pitched the idea to his friends, he and Nathan had a talk about the mother Szary wanted her to something like a Sci-Fi being, Nathan suggested a Superheroine while Szary suggested a Villianess, than Szary suggested that the mother have a case of split personality. With alien probs attach onto her turning her either into a Villianess or a Superheroine. Szary also pointed out that their had to be a time limit or Thier wouldn't be a Mrs. Blackwood only a superheroine or villianese, so in a Ben 10 time out device was placed in her design so she would lead a triple life. Celeste Suggested the name Belinda, coincidentally Szary knew a doctor or the same surname, and the name was decided. The group had an interest in Cryptozoology and wanted to apply it to the series. One of the female members suggested that the father was a Cryptozoologist who experimented with cryptids in the lab. Szary thought it would be to immoral and promotes animal abuse to much to be on a kids show. Szary Suggested that the father become a realestate salesperson while the grandfather was a retired Cryptozoologist who takes his grandchildren on the adventures of cryptozoology wiht thier friends. The name for the father was decided on Boris because they had already named his wife Belinda and with both names starting with a B it would have a stronger feel. With the main characters out of the way, Szary soon drew Tom Moon-Lupus and devised an entire story plot surrounding his heiritage and powers. He than created a lovy-dovy but comical love interest for Lee in hopes of attracting a wider audience. Than Zeke's circle of friends was introduced with Marcus Freet, Szary than gave Marcus a little sister named Ann, whom he based off of Toph Bei Fong from Avatar, as a blind but indipendent little girl with seeing eye dogs who loves adventure. The Neighbors were than concieved out of government ages, and a duplex where a rockstar and guru twin sisters live. The first draft for the rockstar was to base it off of Ember McClain from Danny Phantom, however it turned to not enough clothing and she was redrawn with a tank top. Than when the design for the rockstar was done the final character for Lohan and Lee's group was concieved a ghost boy named Daniel who cannot remember his past, loosely based off of the Phantom of the Opera. Szary remembered the twin brothers and some other characters from his Lohan & Lee and Camp Kid versus Camp Teen work bringing Lohan and Lee into the picture as the main protagonists who go on adventures with thier scout-denmother grandfather. Soon the Amazons were turned into three girl characters, with the boy characters replaced by Tom Moon-Lupus and Daniel. Szary then suggested a domino effect like Phineas and Ferb only on a wider scale. He also suggested that they use story arcs instead of single episodes and of course they needed music. The Domino effect was the several genres with adventure, Fantasy and Science-Fastasy for the Lohan and Lee portion, Sci-Fi for Belinda's portion, Slice of Life Comedy for Heidi's portion as the three main ones before they were extended adding Bangstian Fiction to Lohan and Lee's adventures with the introduction of Daniel, and making the occation subplot for Boris of him selling houses to strang and comical people. Zeke's subplot was than established as a sort of fastasy with a slice of life bit. A love interest for Zeke was composed. Originally named Sue Ellen, but later changed to Elaine.